


与神说

by Nidhogg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Gang Rape, Multi, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidhogg/pseuds/Nidhogg
Summary: 观看须知：这里的All是指路人，前三章只有路人蝙的肉，第三章开始克拉克出场。预警：路人蝙，轮X，言语折辱，血xing，bao力，角色崩坏，宗教寓意。预警已写，不接受指责。导语：亡国国王布鲁斯韦恩战败后成为巴巴托伦的希弥斯，和其他亡国的臣子们一起被迫承受着巴巴托伦人的肆意侵犯践踏，巴巴托伦人管这叫“赎罪”。





	1. 1

巴巴托伦的乌迦神庙前挤满了人，每个人都翘首以待，等待着今天新出任的“希弥斯”的出现，他们伟大的庇护神让他们在旷日持久的苦战中解脱了，他们战胜了对方，并将大量的土地和财富收入囊中，这其中最过耀眼的珍宝不外于哥谭的国王，韦恩家族的传人了。

走在这片土地上的人都听过那首吟游诗人所吟唱的诗歌“哥谭的水里流着黑珍珠，城中藏着红宝石，但是啊，世人，你们可知一切的财宝却都比不上韦恩的蓝眼睛。”现任的韦恩家主在年幼之时便失去父母，自幼由管家扶持长大，期间失踪了几年，就在人们纷纷猜测他死了并逐渐动摇之时，他以迅雷之速回到了自己的国家登上了王位，从此成为哥谭的国王。

但现在他仍然输了，输得一塌涂地，再不能翻身。

随着人群的一阵喧嚣，颈戴项圈和手铐的“希弥斯”走了出来，他身披白纱，蒙着脸颊，只露出那双著名的蓝眼睛，这是因为“希弥斯”们都是罪人，没有面目去面见乌迦女神，要用鲜血一寸寸的染红自己的衣衫才能为自己赎罪。  
哥谭的战俘赤着脚，每走一步脚腕上的黄金铃铛便“叮叮”作响，“希弥斯”也是拥有等级的，越是佩戴昂贵的配饰越是说明他的罪孽之重，黄金等级的“希弥斯”在巴巴托伦也很少见，而每次铃声响起便是宣告伟大的乌迦女神的子民——快来通过这不洁的肉体赎罪，将一切肮脏的罪都施加在这具罪人的肉体上，以此来完成自己的洁净。

希弥斯走到神庙门口，阳光从头上打下来，照在这充满邪恶的肉体上，薄薄的白纱在日光下犹如虚无，显露出罪人的赤裸身躯，人群骚动起来，但是无人敢动，因为大祭司还未宣布开罪。  
身着黑袍的大祭司向前一步，高举起绿色宝石的权杖，向天祈祷：“我们伟大的、至尊的乌迦女神啊，今日在您全能的见证之下，罪人布鲁斯•韦恩将向您认罪，并背负您子民的罪责，请您施下怒火于这深渊的罪人吧！”  
大祭司转身面向韦恩，傲慢的抬了抬下巴，“罪人，跪下。”  
韦恩一声不吭，随着铃铛的一阵响动，他顺从的跪在了大祭司的脚边，白纱柔软的拂在地面上，沾染了一些尘土。  
“主啊！请您见证！”大祭司将衣袋解开，露出怒涨的性器，“悔改吧，罪人！”他向前挺了一下腰身，奴隶将面纱解开，顺从的张开嘴将那性器吞入嘴里，娴熟的从龟头舔到茎根，然后一口吞入整个阴茎，微微皱了一下眉毛，才开始前后吞吐，让那性器贯穿自己的口腔至喉咙，气氛开始变化，围观的居民们目不转睛的盯着那张吞吐阴茎的嘴巴，浅色的嘴唇完美的包裹住柱身，在运动中被磨得发红，透明的粘液顺着嘴角溢出，一滴滴的拉长的垂在地面上，而大祭司的性器则是泛上了一层水光的亮色，每个人都迫不及待的等待着开罪仪式的完成，而大祭司也仿佛察觉到了子民们的迫切，他抓住希弥斯的头发，开始毫不怜惜的向他的嘴里抽弄撞击，胯部与脸的撞击声在沉默的人群上空盘旋，显得格外的大，而由于凶猛力道的抽弄叫希弥斯也痛苦的皱起眉，在每次大祭司深深的插入喉管中发出一阵阵咕哝的声音，大祭司将阴茎整根拔出，奴隶涨红着脸大口喘息着，但是在他吸气的那一瞬间阴茎又猛地插入了进去，奴隶痛苦的唔唔着，但是在全程他带着镣铐的双手都顺从的搭在膝盖上，自始至终未曾反抗过，他的上身被大祭司扯得来回摇摆着，铃铛不停歇的响起，最终大祭司一个深入，让希弥斯的脸颊整个贴在自己的胯部中，激昂的大喊起来：“为你的罪付出代价吧！将这神的恩典尽数喝下去！”  
奴隶的喉结动了动，发出了几声咽下液体的声响，大祭司才扯着希弥斯的头发拔出自己已经垂软的性器，留下嘴角挂着精液的奴隶大口喘息着，那双蓝眼睛微微泛着一些眼泪，在阴影与日光的交织下显得惊人的美丽，而这双美丽的蓝眼睛与那还泛着潮红的脸颊结合起来又是那么淫糜。  
大祭司系好腰带，向众人张开手掌，“开罪结束，现在，请乌迦的子民来借由这个无比罪恶的希弥斯向神赎罪吧！”

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路人蝙，轮X，言语折辱，血xing，bap力，角色崩坏，宗教寓意。预警已写，不接受指责。

人群蜂拥而上，无数双手从缝隙中伸出，渴望的张开着想要抓住新任希弥斯，成为第一个赎罪的人。希弥斯在人们的推挤中被动的挤压着，踉跄跪在地上，虚有图表的白纱早已被践踏至脚下的泥土之中，看不出颜色了，只剩下近乎赤裸的希弥斯在那些不怀好意的双手中被捏揉。  
那些手在罪人的身躯上肆意践踏，黄金铃铛急促的响着，却又很快被杂乱的人群喧嚣淹没，希弥斯只在间隙中发出一两声仿佛垂死般的尖叫，引得人群更加急不可耐。  
每个人的面容之上全是赤裸的兴奋，希弥斯在这样的浪潮中时不时发出闷哼，因为人群的某只手的粗鲁动作，有人掐住了他的乳头，恶劣地旋转手里的小东西；有人捏住了他软垂的阴茎，用指甲搔刮铃口与表皮，终于在有人将食指插入希弥斯的穴口时，他仿佛再也忍不住了一样大叫了一声，但比起恐惧那更像是愤怒。

这时一直冷眼旁观的大祭司仿佛才注意到这场闹剧，他高举双手，引导人群冷静下来：“各位信徒啊！你们这样便是为神所不喜悦！你们已经全然被这希弥斯所引诱，不自觉的堕入了那罪恶的深渊！”  
人们沉默了，一切都行为都停下了，被夹在人潮中的希弥斯喘息着爬了起来，他的身躯发红，因为推搡而在本来就伤痕累累的身躯上添加了许多划痕，大祭司举起权杖，“我将会选择首日赎罪的人们！剩下的子民啊！你们却不要恐惧吓惊慌，因那伟大的乌迦女神告诉我们，耐心才会得到葡萄，”他点了一些人，人群自发的留出一片不大的空地，没被选择的人们同开始一样默默的站在一旁观看赎罪仪式，被选中的人们彼此商量好三人一组的站在了一起，他们走向赤裸的希弥斯，命令他跪下，一个在战俘的面前站定，一个扶起他的屁股，另一个则捏起希弥斯的手腕，引导手掌附在他的阴茎上，奴隶不声不吭的瞥了一眼一直望向这里的大祭司，犹如刚才一样顺从的张开嘴将面前的阴茎含入，同时手掌开始熟练的来回套弄另一个人的阴茎，而他身后的男人则是一点也不急迫的掰开奴隶浑圆的臀肉，挺腰将自己的阴茎猛地的插入。

尽管之前早已受过神官的调教，但是抹了香膏的穴口一时仍难以适应男人的性器，一阵火辣辣的撕裂的疼痛从穴口传来，布鲁斯不得不因为这疼痛痛苦的挣扎了一下，但是死死钳着他头颅和腰身的男人们很快遏制住了他，并还未等待他适应过来就开始了抽弄。  
前后好像被贯穿了一样，粗大的肉棒击打着穴肉，碾过肉轮，疼痛越来越烈，大腿处的肌肉好像痉挛一般的抖动，而喉咙处的性器毫不客气的持续插入喉咙，呕吐感与疼痛感不断的传来，希弥斯的身体紧绷着，在前后不停歇的抽弄中来回晃动着，不断地发出肉体沉闷的拍打声。粗人刚硬的毛发把布鲁斯的两张嘴都几乎磨破皮。  
“你这罪人，接受惩罚吧！”后面的男人猛地撞了起来，腥臭粗长的鸡巴塞满了布鲁斯的肠道，让奴隶痛苦地发出呜呜声，可惜他的嘴已经被另一根鸡巴堵住了。唾液从奴隶唇角流下，混着新鲜的血液，他的嘴角被撕裂了。

很快前后的男人都尽数射入了罪人的躯体中，而选择用手发泄的男人接替了从穴口拔出去的阴茎，一刻也未停歇的插入了那开裂流血的肛口。

前方的男人也将自己的阴茎拔了出去之后，新插入奴隶穴口的巴巴托伦人将他半抱起来，将两条大腿向两侧拉扯，向众人展示神妓被满满插入的穴口，被撕裂的穴口轻微的随着希弥斯的呼吸动着，好像吮吸一般，那阴茎微微退出了一些又使劲往里一顶，少许鲜血和上个人遗留的精液顺着交合的缝隙流下来，打在两个人相交的肉体上，男人将希弥斯放在地面上，高高的抬起他的两条双腿，一边用力的操干一边大喊：“渎神者！”这个巴巴托伦与第一个人不同，体格十分健壮，奴隶的上半身趴伏在地上被干的一挺一挺的，终于在疼痛和莫名的快感中大叫出声，他的手掌握成拳头，好像要爬离这里一样，一直温顺张开的双腿也开始挣动起来，铃铛叮叮作响，人群开始愤怒，他们交头接耳，一同大喊起来：“惩罚这个异教徒！”被选中的几个人再也顾不得之前商量好的排队，而是一群围了上去，一个捏住希弥斯的嘴巴，将自己的肉棒塞进他的嘴中，另外几个人按住他不停挣动的身躯，而剩下的人则是围成一圈，只留下一道出口。  
“骚货！”有人怒骂出声，其余人下意识地看了眼大祭司，发现他神色如常后便放肆地叫骂着希弥斯。  
“罪人的身体就是天生用来被伟大的乌伽子民所征服的！我猜想你这荡妇也十分乐意！你是故意战败的吗？吸我吸的那么紧！”！”这是正享用着希弥斯后穴的人骂的。  
“这婊子还是国王的时候就被开过苞了！他连侍卫都不放过！千真万确！”人群中一波高过一波的污言秽语让布鲁斯愤怒地锤着地面，但很快他就失去了控制自己肢体的权利。  
“干死这个淫荡的罪人！”人群怒喊起来，有人一边用手扶着阴茎戳着那罪人的皮肤，一边在他身上留下一片片粘液。

很快这一组的人也都将液体和罪孽留在了希弥斯的体内，但是马上便有下一组迫切赎罪的男人进入到希弥斯的身体里，那些阴茎粗暴而毫无顾忌的在奴隶的肠道中戳着，每次都会带来一阵阵钝痛，叫希弥斯不由自主的痛苦的从被堵满的喉咙中呻吟着，有人甚至会捏住希弥斯的鼻子欣赏他窒息时无力的挣动，再将阴茎拔出，而当奴隶吸入一口气时再猛地将这口气堵在喉咙中。  
希弥斯满脸泪水，他的脸颊因为大力的撞击而发红发肿，大量的唾液与白色的粘液成串的从下巴流到脖颈上再滴落在地上，而他身后的穴口也未断过阴茎，时刻保持着塞满抽弄的状态，那里的穴肉被操的微微翻出，在抽弄中被来回的带出带进，精液顺着抽插的间隙从发红的会阴流下，与射过几次的疲软阴茎的液体混在一起，过多的液体积累在肠道中，在小腹中造成一阵沉甸甸的坠痛。

人群窃窃私语了一阵，随后有人大声说：“让这罪人尿出来！他还妄想守住自己的身体吗？！”布鲁斯睁大泛红的双眼，数双手揉捏他的阴茎和双丸，甚至撕扯阴毛，那些手狠命挤压他的阴茎，渴望从里面榨出点什么，一点点白液随着希弥斯最后的哀鸣溅了出来，随后就是一道淡黄的水柱。  
希弥斯在地上抽搐了一会儿不再动弹，他听到四周的人在歌颂神的恩赐，以及祝福彼此洗净了罪孽。泪水从他眼里流下，他的痛苦该与何人说？

TBC


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观看须知：这里的All是指路人，前两章只有路人蝙的肉，这章是克拉克视角（男神终于出场来救人了），但是肉还是路人蝙。  
> 以及因为超人是我的男神，所以后面他觉醒了我的责任就是吹他，觉得有人能比超人强的不要看这篇文。  
> 预警：路人蝙，轮X，言语折辱，血xing，bao力，角色崩坏，宗教寓意。预警已写，不接受指责。  
> 此文为我和带我入坑的女性蝙苏朋友合写，我不是女的，不要叫我太太，很尴尬。  
> 但是欢迎评论点赞支持。
> 
> 前两章内容概括：亡国国王布鲁斯韦恩战败后成为巴巴托伦的希弥斯，和其他亡国的臣子们一起被迫承受着巴巴托伦人的肆意侵犯践踏，巴巴托伦人管这叫“赎罪”

克拉克将手上的花铲放下，春季已经过去，而炎热的夏天即将来临，他松了土后将一些冬天干枯的根部从中挑拣出来，然后将神庙新发给他的种子种下去。头上的太阳很烈，花匠拿起毛巾擦了一把脸，不经意的瞥到一个人影，那是在水池旁清洁自己的希弥斯，克拉克楞了一下，直勾勾的看向他，希弥斯浑身赤裸，匀称的身躯上沾满了一些水珠，顺着斑斑青紫的皮肤慢慢的下滑，蜿蜒在一道道新旧的伤痕中，他正两条腿打开的蹲着，一只手伸入后穴搅弄，将肠道内的精液抠出来，察觉到花匠的目光后，他皱了皱眉，但是没有遮掩自己的身躯，只把头侧到了一边。

而克拉克仍然没有移开双眼，他愣愣的看着希弥斯，这片靠近花丛的水池本来就是希弥斯们用来洁净自己的地方，他也曾碰见过不少希弥斯，然而他们不是面如死灰便是放荡不堪，他从来都没有看过这么美丽的双眼，仿佛有一簇冰蓝色的大火在燃烧一样，遮天蔽日，一不小心就会被吞噬。  
他不由自主的打了一个寒颤才清醒过来，后知后觉的想起眼前的希弥斯正是那个传言中的亡国国王，哥谭珍宝，布鲁斯·韦恩，相传他成为希弥斯的第一天就引起暴动，被巴巴托伦人操到昏迷，而后的每次赎罪日也是一样的盛况，他已经成为巴巴托伦中最著名的希弥斯了。

韦恩清洁完自己，将木盆中混着血与精液的水倒掉，他重新披上那些透明的白纱，丝毫不顾白纱全都贴在身上的状况，就随着黄金铃铛的响动声从呆滞的花匠面前离开了。

花匠的目光追随着希弥斯，直到他的身影消失不见才叹了一口气把器具收好，克拉克从来没有试过所谓的“赎罪”，因为他是外邦人，没有资格参与“赎罪”，更因为他无比可怜这些命运悲惨的希弥斯，但他虽然可怜希弥斯，却也因为自身外邦平民的身份而做不出任何改变。  
他的母亲还在家里等着他，克拉克提起工具，向着街道走去，但是那双眼睛却怎么也甩不掉。

再见到希弥斯时是几天以后的事情了，种下的种子已经长出花苗，克拉克为这些柔弱的植物灌溉除草后就提着工具赶去下一处花圃，当他经过希弥斯们所居住的白房子时，一声尖叫从末尾的屋子里传出来，这叫他快步的赶了过去，然而屋内的情况出乎他的意料。

一群希弥斯们挤在一起，其中的一个金发希弥斯恼羞成怒抬起手删了韦恩一巴掌，高喊了一声：“按住他！”他的阴茎高高翘起，硬的流水，正戳在被另一人压住跪趴着的韦恩脸上，有两个较为强壮的希弥斯死死的按住他的肩膀和手臂阻止他的挣扎，而骑着他的希弥斯脸上疲惫不堪的脸上挂着满足的笑容，正顶着胯部一下下的干着身下的战俘，紫黑色的鸡巴在韦恩的股间戳进戳出，韦恩被干得外翻的穴肉流出一串的白沫。  
他随着身后的动作一下下的在钳制下晃动着腰身，他的皮肤被掐至青紫，乳头肿得高高的，被乳圈刺穿的部位滴下血珠。一个希弥斯拉着韦恩的乳环，逼迫韦恩发出尖叫，而他前方的金发希弥斯扯起他的头颅，将自己的性器也插入了韦恩的嘴里动了起来。韦恩的嘴唇尤红，被对方的阴毛磨破了皮。他含着腥臭的阴茎摇头，被气味刺激的泪水顺着眼角滴在地上。

韦恩身后的希弥斯狠狠挺动了几下，将一股股精液射入前国王体内，韦恩难受地扭了扭腰肢。“老实点，贱货！”他立马挨了一个巴掌，那个希弥斯恶意地用软下来的性器在韦恩体内转了一圈才拔出来，浑浊的白液滴滴答答顺着韦恩靡红的穴肉掉在地上。  
还没等韦恩喘几口气，马上就有下一个希弥斯接任他的位置，迫不及待的将阴茎插入韦恩的穴口中，被压制的战俘挣扎着用一双长腿无力的蹭着地面，但却无力反抗加在他身上的暴行，希弥斯们脸上全是恶意的微笑，他们在一旁咒骂侮辱亡国国王，甚至唾弃他，然后一个个的轮奸着和他们命运相仿的男人。

克拉克看见一滴接着一滴的泪水随着战俘的眼睛流下来，他咬了咬牙，刚要站出来直至这一切，却没注意到一个神官早就走了过来，神官抢在花匠前面大声训斥起来：“你们在干什么！” 

希弥斯们都吓了一跳，全都恐惧的跪了下去，插在韦恩体内的两个希弥斯也拔出了自己的性器跪了下去，只有战俘疲惫的倒在地上，嘴巴里和穴口中的精液滴滴答答的流了一地，他费了半天的力气才勉强跪好，而神官仍然愤怒：“你们这群下贱的罪人！乌迦女神根本不准许你们彼此触碰！肮脏的器皿只会叫彼此更加肮脏！做这一切的人是谁？！”所有希弥斯都跪趴着，有的胆小的希弥斯甚至发起抖来。  
神官在希弥斯们环视一圈指了指亡国战俘，大声喊道：“我知道了！一定是你！你这罪孽多端的贱人！”他走过去，扯起韦恩的头发，拉起战俘踉跄的跟他走出屋子。

“请等一下！”花匠试图拦住神官，他看着被拽着头发半弯着腰喘息的希弥斯，果断的对神官说道：“大人，这位希弥斯是受害者，我看见的是其他希弥斯欺辱他。”  
神官傲慢笑了笑，趾高气扬的对花匠说：“你不过是个外邦人，竟敢质疑我、伟大的乌迦女神的神官的判断？你的不敬足以让你和你的家人永远被驱逐！”花匠毫不退缩，他高大的身躯拦在神官面前，一声不吭却压迫感十足，神官紧了紧眉头，而这个时候一声微弱但是坚定的声音插在两人之中。  
“是我的错，”被扯着头发的希弥斯沙哑的说，“大人，一切都是我的错，请惩罚我吧。”神官得意的向花匠笑了一下，用力的拉了拉希弥斯的头发，让他发出不大不小的一声呻吟，花匠还想继续阻挠，但被拉扯着的希弥斯却在此刻微微侧了一下脸颊，眼睛冰冷的看着他，花匠不得不捏紧了拳头低下了头，任凭神官扯着希弥斯离去了。

克拉克憋着莫名的情绪发泄般的干完了活儿，傍晚拿着工具走出神庙的时候他还是忍不住绕行到了神官的住所，他找到那个住所，顺着窗户的一个缝隙看见希弥斯被吊起来的躯体上全是鞭痕，长而粗的鞭子插在他的后穴里，被精液和鲜血打的发亮，而那个神官一脸兴奋的骂着“婊子”之类的词汇，将滚烫的蜡油倾倒在希弥斯的胸膛和下体上，引起战俘一阵阵颤抖和挣动，克拉克再也看不下去了，他想冲进屋子内去解救这个可怜的希弥斯，但是那双眼睛里的冰冷和警告语母亲慈祥的微笑反复的交织循环在一起。

最终花匠逃一般的离开了，他跑出了神庙，气喘吁吁的看着大街上每个巴巴托伦人脸上幸福的微笑，远处有一些希弥斯还在被人压在身下操弄，克拉克眨了眨眼睛，他也跟着路人一起微笑起来，昂首挺胸的走了几步，眼泪就顺着扭曲的笑容落了下来。

神为什么准许这些事情的发生？

TBC


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观看须知：这里的All是指路人，前三章只有路人蝙的肉，第三章开始克拉克出场。  
> 预警：路人蝙，轮X，言语折辱，血xing，bao力，角色崩坏，宗教寓意。预警已写，不接受指责。
> 
> 导语：亡国国王布鲁斯韦恩战败后成为巴巴托伦的希弥斯，和其他亡国的臣子们一起被迫承受着巴巴托伦人的肆意侵犯践踏，巴巴托伦人管这叫“赎罪”。

那日与神官冲突后，花匠就被调往神庙偏僻而荒芜的角落。他再也没有碰到希弥斯，但是心中却一直挂念着那个可怜的亡国国王，心神不宁到吃完饭的时候都被自己的养母瞧出的端倪，“你怎么了克拉克？”年迈的玛莎问道，她是贵族的厨娘，每日也十分劳累，但是仍然给她的家庭带来美味的食物。  
“我••••••”克拉克慢慢的掰开饼，垂下眼睛，“我看见一个可怜的人，别人全部都欺辱他，折磨他，我想救他，但是我却不知道怎么做，可能就像神官说的一样，我只是个无权无势的外邦普通人。”  
玛莎停止了动作，她短暂的停滞了一下，才又恢复常态，把盛满浓汤的木碗推向克拉克，充满爱意的微笑着说道：“力量并不能决定一切，克拉克，重要的是你的心，去向着你的心前行吧。”她捧住她儿子的脸，左右给了他两个脸颊上的亲吻，“不管怎样，我永远爱你，孩子。”克拉克脸蛋红了起来，“妈！”  
“好了！快吃！你爸爸马上就要回来了！”

第二天花匠终于绕了远路去了希弥斯们的住处，天色已晚，希弥斯的住处们一片漆黑，又阴冷潮湿，神庙并没有给希弥斯们照明的东西，大多数希弥斯们在天黑就早早的疲惫不堪的入睡了。  
克拉克摸索着，凭着记忆找到了那位亡国国王的住所。他小心地推开门，在吱嘎声中又快速的合上了门，在一片漆黑中摸索着，却不小心绊到了什么东西，身体向前扑去，随着一阵惊慌失措他感觉到自己压到了什么柔软而温暖的东西上。  
随着一声闷哼，克拉克手足无措的想要起身，却感觉到身下的身体虽然一声不吭但是却自动张开了双腿，臀部与他的胯部相接的热度叫克拉克匆忙的推开了对方。他拿出一小块儿暗淡但是对于这里已经足够的荧光石，凭借着微弱的光线，希弥斯与花匠面面相觑，“你可以白天在街上赎罪，” 希弥斯嗓音沙哑又柔软，“晚上的我们属于乌迦神官们。”克拉克呆愣愣地一动不动，希弥斯只好顺从地去解花匠的衣服。“但如果你现在一定要的话，我也没有资格说不。只是别太久了，其他人都睡下了。”亡国国王的身体又软又热，紧紧贴着克拉克。可能因为身体的不适所以他的行动迟缓，但还是很快就解开了克拉克的衣襟。  
“就是……”希弥斯低着头说，“别射在里面，天冷了，这个时候去清洗我已经受不了了。”

克拉克这才反应过来，“我不是来赎罪的！”他匆忙的解释起来，赶紧拿出了一些新鲜而少见的浆果和柔软的饼，还有一小罐药膏，“我只是——来照顾你。”   
希弥斯皱着眉打量着花匠，“真的？”  
“真的！”克拉克点头，先帮希弥斯穿好了衣服。  
在确定对方真的没有性的意味后希弥斯合起了赤裸的双腿，坐到了花匠的身旁，颤抖着手勉强拿起饼吃了起来，但是当他去吃浆果的时候，因为手指过于颤抖而总也抓不住那些表皮光滑的小果实，这叫一旁的花匠忍不住说道：“我来帮你。”  
克拉克捏起浆果递到希弥斯的嘴旁，而希弥斯也自然的接过去吃了，他们一直这样把所有的东西都吃完后，花匠拿起药膏递给希弥斯说道：“这是药膏，你应该上一些。” 

希弥斯看了一眼花匠，自动的又把双腿张开，“我没办法自己上，我看不见伤口。”克拉克毫无办法，只能接着微弱的光线，试探的将食指伸入希弥斯的穴口中，那里松软，很轻易的就伸入了大半个食指还有富余，大量的精液随着食指的插入滴滴答答的流到了地上。  
希弥斯嘶了一声，显然是弄疼他了，克拉克只好更轻地抹药膏。他很想问为什么不先去清理，但看到希弥斯受伤的腿后便不再多问。

克拉克弯曲食指，把希弥斯穴道中的精液抠出来，他弄得越深希弥斯的抽气声就越大。克拉克觉得自己的眼眶有些酸涩，随着手指的伸入他碰到了一个圆形的东西，想把它抠出来，但拿东西却总是滑走，希弥斯随着他的手指喘息着，终于忍不住大声的呻吟起来，隔壁传来击打墙壁的声音，咒骂起来：“闭上嘴！婊子！”  
韦恩咬住自己的嘴唇，压抑的说：“够了，这是菲力神官放进去的，你不能拿出来，他明天早上会检查的，到时候我会自己拿出来。”克拉克点点头，抽出手指，扣了一点儿药，细致的抹上穴口的伤口上，希弥斯的肠道很热，那药剂很快就融化被吸收了，“你为什么会来帮我？”在一片安静中，前国王问道，“是因为那时候的事情吗？”

“什么？什么事情？”克拉克有些惊讶，他疑惑的望着希弥斯，而希弥斯也支起上身，打量起对方的神色，“你……所以你没有见过我？”  
“前段时间我才第一次见到你，”花匠说，他皱着眉观察希弥斯的伤口，即使在这样微弱的光线下，面孔也显现出惊人的英俊，“赎罪仪式上。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

那天晚上，希弥斯在克拉克回答后沉默了，再没说什么，随后的日子，克拉克仍然趁没人的夜晚偷偷的去照顾希弥斯，偶尔他们会说些一些有趣的事情，彼此都对悲惨的命运绝口不提。施加在希弥斯身上的屈辱和伤口与日俱增，他不仅要接受群众的赎罪也要接受神官们的教导，因为曾经的身份和特立独行更是受到了希弥斯们的排挤与欺压，在又一次神官们喝醉后将韦恩拉进屋内折磨过后，花匠强忍着愤怒，颤抖着手掌替他清理，指尖几乎挖不出那些精液，因为细细的血液会随着他的动作往下流淌。  
屋子内没人说话，只有希弥斯偶尔因为疼痛而抽气的声音，“这是错的，他们不该这样对你。”花匠压抑的说，他把布巾拧了拧，木盆里的水被鲜血染成了淡红色。  
“什么？”希弥斯勉强支起身体问道，他皱着眉看向克拉克，而克拉克浑然不觉，还在洗着布巾，“这是不对的，这个国家是不对的，假如真的有神，”他微妙的停了一下，才继续说：“神不该让这些事发生。”

韦恩面无表情的看着花匠，阴暗的光线下看不出来他在想什么，他沉默了一会儿才说：“你不应该说这些话，这是叛国者和异教徒的话，但是只有这次，我会当做没有听到，下次的话，我会告诉神官们。”  
克拉克震惊的望向希弥斯，他感到荒谬与震惊，还有失望。被折磨的战俘竟然会为折磨他的人说话，一时之间他想起那些麻木的希弥斯，在麻木之下掩藏的疯狂，每个希弥斯都深切的认为自己是有罪的，甚至为赎罪而感到轻松，一股说不清楚的失望涌上心头，花匠想起了那天夜里阻止他的冷漠而高高在上的双眼，他站起来，一声不吭的把东西收拾好，告了别就离开了。

很快就到了彩铃节，这是庆祝乌迦女神降生的节日，人们都带起彩色的铃铛尽情的庆祝这个节日，而希弥斯们的表演更是这节日的一个高潮。  
“接受审判吧！罪人！”神官一个挺身在韦恩的后穴中射过后提起自己的裤子，对还双腿大开、肉洞里流着精液的战俘说道：“今天是你第一次起舞，你不能出差错，否则你知道后果。”  
希弥斯喘息着支撑起自己点了点头，沉默的收拾好自己走进了希弥斯们的队伍中，“今天乌迦女神不准许限制赎罪民众的人数，”大神官高举权杖说道，“每年都有希弥斯因此死亡，但是不要惧怕！罪人们！若是你们因此而死亡，是极大的荣耀！那代表乌迦女神已经赦免了你所有的罪过！” 希弥斯们都跪着低着头将双手平举到头顶，嘴中祈祷着祝福与庇护，随着神庙大门的打开，排成一排走了出去。  
人群因为他们欢呼起来，有些刚成为不久的希弥斯不住的颤抖着，但是人群里却是一片狂乱的欢呼，“跳舞吧！罪人！”人们大喊着，“叫哥谭的国王跳舞！叫他在未燃尽的灰堆上跳舞！”人群中传出一个声音，很快得到了大部分人的符合，于是乌迦神官将韦恩牵出来，并在地上倾倒了一桶未燃尽的灰烬，把韦恩推到了灰烬上，战俘踉跄了几下，但是很快在灰烬上站稳，脚下的灰烬发出灼热的高温，但是战俘却并没有太多痛苦的表情，他甚至没怎么挣扎就随着流浪艺人的鼓声起了舞，他赤着脚，踏在灰烬上，白纱涟漪，在旋转中的蓝色眼睛是唯一的亮色，仿佛月光下的湖水，在每个下垂与眨眼间都闪耀着宝石的光辉，那是这世界上最出名的一双蓝眼睛，人群在那双眼睛下渐渐的沉默下来，每个人都随着亡国国王柔韧的身躯旋转、下身，那身躯在战俘的动作下呈现出不可思议的柔软，金色的铃铛叮叮而急促的响着，融进手拍鼓的节拍中，希弥斯的白纱轻轻的擦在灰烬上却又马上又轻飘飘的飞起，好像羽翼一般，一舞完毕，人群才从沉默中清醒过来，所有人都拥挤着去抓向灰烬中站立着的希弥斯，而希弥斯没有躲避和挣扎。

他很快被压住手和腿跪在地上，已经有人喘着粗气解开自己的裤子，丑陋腥臭的鸡巴立刻插进了希弥斯还松软的肉穴里，一下子捅到了底，“婊子，咬紧点！”他骂道，对着希弥斯的臀部就是狠狠一掌，战俘雪白的臀瓣立刻被打出一个红印。韦恩咬着嘴唇，条件反射地缩了缩自己的后穴，这可便宜了后面那家伙。男人抓着他的腰恶狠狠的顶弄，那玩意儿滚烫的塞满了希弥斯的肠道。抽插的太快了，布鲁斯的肛口已经被粗硬的屌毛磨破皮了，但人群显然不想放过他，有人用手指钻进希弥斯软烫的肉洞，接着是第二根第三根。  
“不要………”药效发作了，希弥斯眼神迷离起来脸红起来，软软的倒在地上，只有屁股被迫撅着。他哀叫着不要，但还是被强行插入第二根鸡巴。那两根东西把他撑开了，一前一后干他，把他干出咕啾咕啾的水声，然后射在他里面。  
“这婊子在流水！”战俘被扇了一巴掌，被抓住头发拉起来，嘴里塞入另一根阴茎，下面也马上填上鸡巴。他的手无力的推拒着围住他狂欢的男人们，眼泪也从眼角落下来，但这只给人更多的刺激和欢愉。那些鸡巴在他身上蹭着，填满他所有能用的洞。他觉得很疼，下身也是，心也是。已经有三根阴茎在他的里面了，他流血了。

有人射在布鲁斯嘴巴里，逼迫他咽下精液。这时候开始有人玩起战俘硬不起来的阴茎，“他废了！”众人哄堂大笑，布鲁斯痛苦地遮住自己的脸，然后他被拉开手，男人们揉他的胸。恶意的用力的捏、掐，指甲掐住乳头的缝，直到那两颗小玩意儿肿得像樱桃缀在伤痕累累的肉体上。  
韦恩躺在地上，无神的看着天空，他被人撞得在地面上摩擦，发出含糊的哀鸣。

在民众仍然赎罪的时候，一个气喘吁吁的神官跑了过来，他对一直在这里管理的神官附耳说了些什么，管理的神官脸色变了变，他指向正被人群围住操干的韦恩大喊起来：“众位乌迦的子民啊！我知道你们的悔改之心如此强盛，但是大神官得到了神的旨意要召唤这个希弥斯，请诸位去寻找其他的希弥斯赎罪吧。”人群骚动并不满起来，很多人大喊起来：“彩铃节的希弥斯是不限赎罪人数的！这是乌迦女神的律法！”“难道你们要违背大神官的话语吗！”神官向地上抽了一下鞭子，“你们也要成为罪人吗！”人群停了下来，所有人都畏惧的看着神官，并自发的给他让了一条路，神官扯起阴茎刚从身体里抽出去还在咳嗽的希弥斯，并把他一直拉到了水池旁将他推了下去，“清理自己，洁净后再上来。”

等希弥斯清理过自己后，穿上早已准备好的白纱，他注意到这白纱比他曾经穿的更加精美，镶了金边和暗纹，他随着神官走向神庙的中心一处隐秘的地方，神官意识希弥斯跪下，随后恭敬的敲了敲门，“大人，他已经被带到了。”

里面传出一个声音：“很好，你离开吧。”神官回答了一声就离去了，里面又传出声音：“进来，韦恩。”战俘面纱下的下巴紧了紧，在这里所有人都会叫他罪人或者婊子等等，没人再称呼他的名字了，于是他站起来，推开门，里面一片阴暗，脚下的小羊皮的地毯，明明是白天，却仍然点起了蜡烛，烛火摇曳着，照亮了墨绿色的衣服，坐在座位上的男人似笑非笑的看着希弥斯说道：“很久不见了，布鲁斯。”

希弥斯握紧拳头，咬牙切齿的说：“卢瑟。”而显然卢瑟对战俘的仇恨没什么反应，他微笑着：“到这里来，布鲁斯，这里有些无花果与葡萄酒，我记得你很爱喝哥谭东部的葡萄酒，那间酒厂并没有关，我特意叫人去买给你的。”  
希弥斯沉默了一会，而卢瑟也不催促他，最终随着铃铛的响声，希弥斯走向了他，站在了他的面前，“你想要什么，卢瑟。”卢瑟叹了一口气，他拿起一个鎏金的酒杯把玩起来说道：“你在乌迦神庙作为希弥斯也已经有一段儿时间了，神官平日里没少教导你吧？”他看着越来越阴沉的希弥斯的面容笑了起来：“怎么？你还没有归顺乌迦女神吗？”  
希弥斯也嗤笑了一声说道：“神？从来都没人见过他们，他们根本就不存在，即使存在也是残暴的角色，给予人类试炼只不过是为了听他们求救的哀嚎。”  
卢瑟捏破了无花果的果皮，他将汁液擦拭干净，对希弥斯摇了摇头：“多么可悲啊，罪人，即使到了现在你仍然是个不相信神的异端，哪怕你已经亲眼见了神，并且，”卢瑟露出一个恶劣的笑容，“并且你成了那神的婊子。” 希弥斯猛地向前扑去，掐住了卢瑟的脖子，沉重的镣铐不知道何时早已被打开砸落在地面上，他的手指用力，面纱之下的神情是可怖的阴沉的，一点儿也不像一个软弱的希弥斯，他凑近卢瑟，威胁着：“我只问一遍，卢瑟，是谁和你联手出卖了哥谭？”被卡住的人没有害怕反而哈哈大笑，他一边费力的喘息着，一边看向韦恩：“比起这个，你不是更应该先关心你的儿子与你的管家吗？”战俘的表情动摇了，卢瑟等待着他的放弃，果不其然，韦恩放手了，卢瑟摸了摸自己的脖子，又微笑着说：“好了，布鲁斯，现在跪下，做一个合格的希弥斯吧。”

他解开裤头，露出已经微微勃起的巨大阴茎，“跪啊，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯看了他一眼，平静的慢慢跪下了。他微张着嘴巴，让卢瑟的龟头顶入口腔。又腥又涩的味道立马充斥了希弥斯的嘴巴，他无法拒绝，只能费力地张大嘴把那根鸡巴全部吞下去。  
“你被调教得很好啊，布鲁斯。”卢瑟一边在战俘柔软温暖的嘴里猖狂抽插，一边笑说：“你的神享受过你的服侍吗？你的技术难道是他调教出来的？”  
布鲁斯刀子一样的眼睛盯着卢瑟。卢瑟反而笑的更畅快。他拔出自己，把布鲁斯按在地上，撩开袍子，“让我也尝尝神有的待遇吧布鲁斯美人。”他用手指拉开布鲁斯的穴口，一下子顶了进去。布鲁斯被卢瑟骑着，恨意让他咬着牙齿作响。  
“真棒啊布鲁斯，叫给我听听，希弥斯。”卢瑟用手指撬开了布鲁斯的嘴，于是呻吟泄出来。  
“我最爱你这种恨不得杀了我却还要被我搞的样子。”  
卢瑟抽插着，快感让他兴奋和癫狂，于是他大声的说：“怎样？那个神那个时候也是这样干你的对吗？我在旁边看见了全程，可笑的是那个无所不知的神也会像人类一样沉迷于低等的快感之中而大意！他干你的样子和人类别无差别！”卢瑟又恶劣的顶了一下希弥斯的肠道问道：“你也像那个时候那么爽吗？”战俘喘息着，听到这话笑了起来，断断续续的说：“你•••啊•••你根本••••没他的爽•••嗯•••••你以为你••••你的那块烂肉能和他比？”  
卢瑟愤怒起来，他一手捏住希弥斯胯部用力的抽弄，一手拿起旁边的烛台，将滚烫的蜡油滴在战俘的伤口中，战俘疼痛的呻吟并挣扎着，“哪有什么神！人类向神祈祷也不过是怕神会像碾虫子那样碾过人类！但是我看见了！神是可以被打败的！当他从天空中坠落的时候，”卢瑟趴伏下身体，凑近韦恩的耳朵，“他比人类更加软弱无能，现在你受到这样的折辱，你被其他男人干得洞都合不上，他来救你了吗？国王大人？你的卡尔来了吗？”

一阵巨响从上空中传来，两个人类都惊惧的看向天花板，那里被强行的破坏打开，一束阳光从房屋的缺口打下来，一个人影，高高在上，穿着雪白的衣衫，在风中猎猎作响着，他从光中而来，俊美的脸孔毫无瑕疵，一缕打着卷的头发垂在他的眉宇之间，完美都不足以形容来者。他的身躯比任何人都要挺拔高大，是雕塑家倾尽一生的手笔也无法匹敌的高度。他身上发着白光，冷漠的扫过屋子，最终定格在被压在卢瑟身下的韦恩，深深的皱起眉毛，一阵不悦从他的脸上划过，但是很快又变得毫无表情：“好久不见，布鲁斯。” 

TBC


End file.
